Tan Sola
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Un fic de los fundadores de Hogwarts, enfocado a Rowena Ravenclaw y a Helga Hufflepuff.


"Tan Sola"  
  
Para muchos, era una chica muy linda. Su color de cabello, entre rojizo y rubio, llamaba mucho la atención. Sus ojos azules, como el agua, reflejaban la tristeza que agobiaba su alma. Para muchos era la noble y sensible, la tierna que no rompe ni un plato... ¿Valor? ¡Claro que no! ¿Ambición? ¡Ni soñarlo! ¿Sabiduría? ¡Le faltaba demasiada! Solo le sobraba su enorme corazón... su preocupación por velar el bienestar de los demás.... incluso el de él.  
  
  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mira que no se nada,  
  
que a veces me pregunto  
  
si cambiar, esperar o seguir este ritmo  
  
constante, delirante, desafiante, rutinario y continuo.  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vamos, Helga, arriba ese animo.... ya vamos para demasiados años con la escuela, ¿No es maravilloso?  
  
- Si... lo es...  
  
Su mejor amiga en toda la vida, la bella y perfecta Rowena... ¡Como la envidiaba! Con su cabello castaño, un poco alborotado, y sus ojos azules, que parecían negros de tan oscuros que los tenia, le hacían ver muy intelectual... Bueno... lo era.  
  
Rowena se acerca a su amiga, observando a través de la ventana.  
  
- Ahora hay junta... Salazar la convoco...  
  
- ¿Se decidirán a formalizar la relación? - sonríe picaramente Helga, dando un aire de inocencia.  
  
- ¡Como dices esas cosas! - se sorprende Rowena - no, Helga... Salazar jamás haría eso... somos amigos desde siempre... fundamos esta escuela, para seguir con la educación de una manera decente... pero es como si últimamente su ambición hubiera aumentado.... A veces pienso que yo no estoy en sus planes a futuro...  
  
- ¡Pero si Salazar te ama, Rowena! - Helga la mira desconcertada - ¡Desde que estudiábamos con el profesor Merlín!  
  
- El amor no lo es todo, Helga.... si veo que Salazar hará cosas que no me gustan, tendré que dejarlo...  
  
- Rowena... - Helga se aflige, mirando a su amiga - ¿Crees que las cosas van a cambiar tanto?  
  
- No lo sé... pero debemos prepararnos para todo....  
  
Helga observa de nuevo por la ventana.  
  
- ¿Y tu? - le pregunta Rowena - ¿Cuando te decidirás a decirle a Godric?  
  
- Godric - Helga hace una mueca de tristeza - ese es alguien que jamás me pertenecerá....  
  
- ¡Estoy segura que te corresponde! - le anima Rowena.  
  
- No... Godric solo tiene ojos para la escuela.. para que salgamos adelante... para hacernos de un renombre, y ser la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería... Yo solo soy su amiga incondicional... y estoy bien así...  
  
- No, Helga...  
  
- No te preocupes - Helga no puede evitar que las lagrimas salgan sin control - amo tanto a Godric... que el ser su amiga es una gran recompensa para mi...  
  
- Tienes un gran corazón, Helga...  
  
- A veces quisiera tener tu inteligencia, Rowena... Así no me dolería tanto...  
  
- Duele de todos modos... y mas de lo que crees...  
  
Rowena escucha unos gritos, provenientes de la habitación contigua.  
  
- De seguro el profesor Blare de nuevo transformo a uno de sus alumnos... me encargare de eso...  
  
Rowena sale de la habitación, dejando a Helga sola, con sus pensamientos. Fijo de nuevo su mirada en Godric Gryffindor, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Desde pequeños eran amigos... de hecho era difícil no conocerse en ese lugar, muchos magos en el mundo, y tan pocos en ese lugar....  
  
Cuando la salvo de caer al río.... surgió un cariño por ese pequeño de cabello negro azabache, y ojos verdes. Habían crecido juntos, y después, durante su educación mágica, conocido a Rowena Ravenclaw y a Salazar Slytherin.... Cada uno tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecido a ella.  
  
Rowena siempre tan inteligente. Sabia la respuestas a todo, incitándolos a estudiar mas y mas, para ser mejores, y siempre con ideas para realizar. Salazar, con sus ojos rojos y su cabello azulado, siempre buscando como llegar mas alto que todos, como ser ambiciosos para dominar y no te dominen... Rowena y él se entendían muy bien, los planes que ambos hacían eran inteligentes y con grandes pretensiones. Godric era el valiente.... era el que se arriesgaba a los planes, el que ponía las manos al fuego por todos, sin importarle la posibilidad de quemarse. Tenia el coraje de defenderlo, tanto así, que el profesor Merlín les regalo su castillo para realizar su sueño... para fundar su propia escuela. Quizás si Godric no se hubiera enfrentado a uno de los magos con mas renombre en el mundo de los brujos... jamás hubieran tenido escuela.  
  
¿Y ella? ¿Que había aportado en todo este tiempo? Nada.... esa es la respuesta... ¿De que les servia a ellos que Helga fuera la mas linda de todos? ¿La que siempre veía por ellos, la que siempre se preocupaba? ¡En nada! En teoría se escucha lindo... pero prácticamente Rowena, Godric y Salazar eran los que habían levantado la escuela. Estaba sola.... Sola, apoyando a los demás... Sola, preocupándose por sus amigos... sola... amando a Godric Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mira que ha sido poco,  
  
el despertar latidos  
  
y tratar de correr, de evadir mis sentidos  
  
que imponen someten a este cuerpo,  
  
a volar en tu auxilio.  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¡¡Salazar!! ¿¿Estas loco??  
  
- No, veo con claridad las cosas, Godric... te he dicho que no quiero 'sangre sucias' en mi escuela.  
  
- ¡Todos tienen derecho a la educación mágica! ¡No importa si tienen sangre muggle!  
  
- ¡Son unos impuros, Godric! ¡Cualquiera que se mezcle con los asquerosos muggles, no merece recibir educación en algo que no le pertenece!  
  
Rowena y Helga solo se veían con temor. Nada bueno saldría de esta discusión.  
  
- Cuando fundamos Hogwarts, dejamos en claro que cualquier bruja o mago recibirá educación.... Sin importar su origen... por eso las 4 casas... Gryffindor por valentía, Slytherin por ambición, Ravenclaw por sabiduría, y Hufflepuff por nobleza...  
  
Helga sintió una sacudida dentro de su ser al escuchar lo ultimo de Godric.  
  
- No me interesa, Godric... yo también funde esta escuela, la he levantado como ustedes, y he aportado lo mejor.... merezco que se me escuche...  
  
- Y lo hemos hecho, Salazar, pero lo que pides es absurdo...  
  
- No lo es.... Me temo que si no lo haces, me retirare de Hogwarts...  
  
- ¿Nos quitas tu parte de la escuela? - Godric lo mira con furia - no me amenaces, Salazar...  
  
- No es amenaza... y tampoco te quito mi parte de la escuela, la casa Slytherin se queda... solo que si no accedes, me iré, y veré como lograr mi objetivo...  
  
- Debes estar demente....  
  
- ¿Aceptas o no?  
  
Godric mira a todos detenidamente.  
  
- Rowena... Helga... ¿Nos disculpan un minuto? Salazar y yo tenemos que hablar a solas...  
  
Helga y Rowena intercambian miradas, y asienten lentamente, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Que crees que pase? - le pregunta Helga a Rowena.  
  
- No tengo idea... pero creo que Salazar se ira y no regresara...  
  
Helga pone una mano en su boca.  
  
- ¿Nos separaremos? - Helga la mira con preocupación - ¿Como paso esto, Rowena?  
  
- Pasaría tarde o temprano... mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día...  
  
Helga miro a Rowena detenidamente. Parecía que se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió a su habitación. Así era Rowena... jamás demostraría sus sentimientos, aun si le quemara por dentro.  
  
¿Por qué no podía ser como ella? ¿Por que tenia que llorar por todo? Y peor.... si alguna vez pensó en decirle a Godric sus sentimientos, ahora esa posibilidad se había esfumado... Ya tiene suficiente con lo de Salazar... No quería agobiarlo... ¡¡Demonios!! ¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué tiene que ver siempre por los demás, y no por ella?? Por eso se sentía sola.... por eso estaba sola...  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Aquí me tienes hecha nada  
  
haciéndote parches en el alma  
  
con tu recuerdo, que me mata  
  
y aquí me tienes hecha trizas  
  
entre mis penas y desdichas  
  
y no te miento que estoy sola  
  
siempre sola, siempre sola ...  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowena se despierta sobresaltada. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Se levanto, agitada, y se asomo por la ventana.... Vislumbro una figura entre las sombras de los árboles... en los limites del gran bosque que Merlín les advirtió que tenia muchas criaturas temibles, y que mejor lo prohibieran a los alumnos.  
  
- Salazar... - murmura Rowena con tristeza.  
  
Dirigiéndose lentamente al lugar, Rowena iba resignándose. Sabia que nada bueno iba a salir de esa platica.  
  
Al fin llego, viendo a Salazar con su túnica plateada.  
  
- Sabia que vendrías, Rowena...  
  
- ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
- Debo irme...  
  
- Veo que las cosas no salieron como esperabas...  
  
- Godric es un necio... No ve con claridad...  
  
- Entonces me supongo que lo harás entender...  
  
- Tengo mis métodos... pero debo irme para realizar lo que planeo...  
  
- Bien....que te vaya bien...  
  
Rowena da media vuelta, pero Salazar la toma del brazo.  
  
- Quiero que vengas conmigo, Rowena...  
  
Rowena lo mira sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Ven conmigo....  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Te amo... no quiero perderte...  
  
Rowena fija sus ojos en los de Salazar, triste.  
  
- Dime, Salazar... sinceramente, ¿Crees que podamos ser felices?  
  
- La felicidad es muy incongruente, Rowena...  
  
- ¿Esa es u manera elegante de decir que no?  
  
- Tan inteligente como siempre... pero podremos ser los lideres del mundo mágico...  
  
- ¿Y eso a mi para que me sirve? Dominar el mundo mágico es tu meta, Salazar, no la mía...  
  
- Puede ser NUESTRA meta...  
  
- No... no es lo que yo quiero....  
  
Rowena y Salazar se miran.  
  
- Este es el adiós... ¿Verdad?  
  
- Construí una cámara - dice Salazar, acercándose a Rowena - ahí esta uno de mis mas temibles monstruos... si fracaso... mi heredero lograra terminar lo que he comenzado...  
  
Salazar pone una mano en el vientre de Rowena.  
  
- ¿Como lo supiste? - le pregunta Rowena, sorprendida.  
  
- No quieres estar conmigo, y lo entiendo... pero te amo.. y sé que lo educaras bien... háblale de mi... háblale de la cámara...  
  
- Salazar...  
  
- Sé que estas en desacuerdo... pero el tomara la decisión... solo te pido que le hables de mi...  
  
- Esta bien, eres su padre después de todo...  
  
- Solo mi heredero puede abrir la cámara... no se molesten en buscarla, no la encontraran....  
  
- ¿Que va a pasar ahora? - Rowena lo mira - si logras tus metas... ¿Que va a pasar?  
  
- Regresare... y seremos una familia...  
  
Salazar le da un corto beso a Rowena en los labios. Su frialdad helo la sangre de Rowena, y la hizo entender muchas cosas.  
  
- Debo irme.... hasta luego, Rowena.  
  
Salazar se aleja, adentrándose al bosque.  
  
- Adiós Salazar...  
  
Rowena pone una mano en su vientre.  
  
- Jamás seremos una familia... pero tu serás muy amado...  
  
Rowena se encamina al castillo, viendo por ultima vez el bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Godric y Helga se reúnen.  
  
- ¿Para que me llamaste, Godric?  
  
- Salazar se va...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Si... nos abandona... cumplirá sus planes...  
  
Helga se levanta de golpe.  
  
- ¿Quieres que evacue la escuela?  
  
- No, no... No será necesario...  
  
Helga conocía perfectamente ese gesto en Godric.  
  
- ¿Que planeas?  
  
- Lo seguiré...y lo detendré...  
  
- ¡Pero Godric! - se alarma Helga - ¡Es Salazar! ¡Son amigos!  
  
- Mi dulce y tierna Helga...  
  
Godric se acerca a Helga, tomándola del mentón.  
  
- Estaré bien... y Salazar también. Siempre seremos amigos...  
  
- ¿Me lo prometes?  
  
- No puedo hacer eso - Godric se separa de Helga - pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que ninguno de los dos resulte herido...  
  
- No me consuela - Helga lo mira con aflicción - pero al menos es algo...  
  
- Tarde o temprano resultaría esto...  
  
- Lo entiendo....  
  
Godric se acerca a Helga de nuevo, poniéndole en sus manos un sombrero.  
  
- Es el sombrero seleccionador.... - murmura Helga - ¿Para que me lo das?  
  
- Dentro de él esta mi espada... la que mi padre me regalo, con mi nombre grabado... solo un Gryffindor puede sacarla del sombrero....  
  
- No entiendo...  
  
- Cuídalo, Helga... sé que aunque detenga a Salazar... en el futuro su descendiente nos dará problemas... mi heredero deberá detenerlo...  
  
- Godric...  
  
- Cuida el sombrero, Helga, solo eso te pido...  
  
- Esta bien....  
  
Godric se acerca a Helga, tomándola de las manos, que sostienen el sombrero seleccionador. Sus ojos verdes observan los azules de Helga, y poco a poco se va acercando a ella. El corazón de la mujer late desesperadamente, hasta parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Al fin, lo que siempre soñó, se estaba realizando.  
  
Godric le sonrió, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.  
  
- Volveré - le murmura Godric, antes de separase.  
  
- Lo sé... - Helga le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
Godric deja la biblioteca para alistar lo necesario. Helga observa el sombrero detenidamente.  
  
- Solo un Gryffindor - murmura ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mira si me haces falta,  
  
que por tu ausencia y esta soledad que me abate,  
  
todo queda en sequía  
  
y llega a concluir con tu adiós,  
  
solo fui yo quién perdía.  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Como te sientes hoy, Rowena?  
  
- Bien, Helga, estoy embarazada, no enferma....  
  
- Pues no lo parece, con tantos desmayos...  
  
- Este niño me agota... me parece que sacara el carácter de su padre...  
  
- Eso da miedo - sonríe Helga.  
  
- ¡Oye! - reclama Rowena.  
  
Helga le sonríe a su amiga.... y al mirar su vientre, no puede evitar recordar lo que Godric le dijo.... El heredero de Salazar ya esta en camino... ¿Qué pasara con el de Godric?  
  
- ¿Pensando en Godric de nuevo?  
  
- Me descubriste...  
  
- Volverá, Helga, te lo prometió...  
  
- A veces siento que jamás lo veré de nuevo.... Rowena, me siento tan sola...  
  
- ¡No estas sola! - le dice Rowena - ¡Nos tienes a nosotros! Mi hijo será como tu sobrino.... no estarás sola...  
  
- Gracias... Te traeré mas té...  
  
Helga sale de la habitación de su amiga, pero se deja caer, triste. Si, estaba sola.... Rowena al menos tenia un recuerdo de Salazar.... ella solo tenia el sombrero... ¿Eso era lo que le quedaría de Godric? ¿Un sombrero? Que miserable.....  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Mira si lo comprendo  
  
que se me ha hecho tarde  
  
y para hacerte volver, se me agotan mis días  
  
y ahora lo sé, bien que para amar,  
  
hay que jugarse la vida.  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
- Pero que grande se pone August...  
  
- Si, será un gran mago...  
  
- Estará familiarizado con la escuela, ha vivido aquí desde bebé...  
  
- ¿Sabes? Tim pregunto por ti...  
  
- ¿Quien?  
  
- Ese mago que conocimos en la fiesta del señor Merlín....  
  
- Que bien...  
  
- No puedes esperar para siempre a Godric, Helga.... Aun eres joven, puedes rehacer tu vida...  
  
- No es fácil para mi, Rowena... y se me acaba el tiempo...  
  
- ¿El tiempo?  
  
- El tiempo para poder darle a Godric un heredero....  
  
- Helga...  
  
- No, Rowena... volverá... volverá, si no es en esta vida, será en la de nuestro futuro...  
  
Rowena mira a August, su pequeño hijo, el cual parece estar ausente, mirando una pared.  
  
- August, cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? - Rowena se acerca al niño.  
  
- La voz - murmura el pequeño - otra vez...  
  
-¿La voz? ¿Cual voz?  
  
August parece reaccionar.  
  
- Nada, mamá....  
  
Rowena lo miro afligida. Era idéntico a Salazar, y probablemente abriría la cámara que Salazar le menciono... ¡No! Ella lo educaría.... lo educaría para que se le quitaran esas ideas de la cabeza... para que fuera un mago noble, como su amiga Helga.  
  
Helga veía pasar los días a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, donde fue su ultimo encuentro con Godric. Uno tras otro.... anocheceres y amaneceres... y Godric no regresaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Aquí me tienes hecha nada  
  
haciéndote parches en el alma  
  
con tu recuerdo, que me mata  
  
y aquí me tienes hecha trizas  
  
entre mis penas y desdichas  
  
y no te miento que estoy sola  
  
siempre sola, siempre sola ...  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
- Tía Helga, ¿De nuevo en la biblioteca?  
  
Helga se turba un poco.  
  
- Es algo tarde para ti, ¿No, August?  
  
- Me dio hambre.... Tía Helga, ¿Por qué siempre estas en la biblioteca?  
  
- Me trae buenos recuerdos, es todo...  
  
- Tía Helga, ¿Nunca te vas a casar?  
  
Helga mira sorprendida a August.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
- No eres muy vieja todavía... y hay muchos que se interesan en ti...  
  
- Pero yo en ellos no.... espero a alguien...  
  
- ¿Y ese alguien llegara?  
  
- Si... lo prometió...  
  
- Muchas veces la gente no cumple sus promesas.... como mi papá, prefirió cumplir sus metas, a quedarse con mi mamá... no lo entiendo, pero lo respeto...  
  
- Eres un jovencito muy centrado, August... me da gusto.  
  
- Ha sido gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre y tuyas, tía Helga... las admiro por llevar la escuela ustedes dos solas...  
  
- Espero que también tu lo hagas con sensatez...  
  
- Lo haré, lo prometo...  
  
- Bien, entonces a dormir, muchachito, que mañana es día de escuela...  
  
- Si...  
  
August le da un beso a Helga, y sale de la biblioteca.  
  
- Godric... Me has dejado sola.... y aun así te esperare....sola....  
  
  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
Y aquí me tienes hecha trizas  
  
entre mis penas y desdichas  
  
y no te miento que estoy sola  
  
siempre sola, siempre sola ...  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
Ese fue el ultimo amanecer que Helga Hufflepuff pudo ver con claridad. La edad, el cansancio... la soledad.... terminaron por vencerla. Aun así jamás perdió la esperanza, y si no fue en este mundo, ella siempre esperaría a Godric.... donde fuera. Y cuando eso pasara, sería el día mas feliz de su vida, se sentiría completa de nuevo, amaría sin barreras, dando todo, y siendo correspondida. Hasta ese entonces... estará sola... siempre sola.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Ángel Danyliz  
  
Sábado, 1º de Febrero del 2003  
  
  
  
"No por amor, no por tristeza, no por la nueva soledad: porque he olvidado ya tus ojos hoy tengo ganas de llorar". 


End file.
